Not Perfect
by JJZgirl
Summary: First FanFic Tried my best. Alex has a younger sister and everone in the story is rich. Alex goes to school where she has a crush on Marissa. There is only one problem which is Molly Dean. A normal highschool with all the drama. Malex.Please Review
1. The Morning

Alex's P.O.V

"Uggh" I say as i am woken by my alarm clock. I flip over trying to turn the alarm clock but fail miserably as i fall on the floor face first. Ouch. I finally turn the alarm clock and curse some words at it. As I stand up I hear some footsteps coming up the stairs. Great my annoying sister Cassie. She opens the door without knocking and i look at her with a death glare.

" Alex get ready or we are going to be late for school. I don't want to be late." She's looking at me with those big green eyes and twirling her straight brown her trying to look innocent but I know behind that act is the devil, always trying to get you in trouble.

" Fine only because if i don't you will be going crying to mommy and daddy like the big baby you are." I smirk at her and she leaves my room muttering 'asshole' as she left.

Let me introduce myself I'm Alex Kelly I'm a senior at the highschool Reef. I'm 5'10 with blonde hair and grey-green-blue eyes it depends on the mood I am in. I have dimples which everybody thinks is cute. My sister is Cassie Kelly with green eyes and brown hair and shes a sophmore in the same school as me.I have a best friend aka my partner in crime which is Jamie. She also has brown hair but she has blue eyes. They say that we would make a hot, cute, sexy couple but we don't think so even though we are both gay. We are both single but not for long. I have this massive crush on this girl called Marissa Cooper. She has light brown hair and green eyes and a perfect smile. She is captain of the cheerleading team. She is my dream girl. We were friends when we were little but started seperating as we became older. She has her friends and I have mine but i like going to their table because apparently everyone at the school has a crush on me. I don't blame them. Everyone at the school has money, has fancy cars and big houses.

As I get ready I put on some skinny jeans and a white shirt that says ' I Love Cheerleaders' and some white vans. I grab my bookbag from my desk and go downstairs. When i get downstairs I go into the kitchen and get a glass of orange juice.

"Cassie!!! Hurry up we are going to be late for school" I repeat her words from earlier. My sister and I have a love hate relationship. I turn to the refrigerator and found a note from my mom and dad saying that they had to go to work earlier but they will be home for dinner. Finally my sister comes down the stairs in her mini skirt and a shirt and some high heels.

" Jeez are you trying to give the people at school a heart attack. That mini skirt is short, way to short. I can see your ass hanging out.

"Who cares, I see Marissa wearing them all the time, if she can then so can I" She did have a point but she looks way hotter than my sister.

" She's is way hotter and uh..u.. good looking." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering in front of my sister.

"Aww look at the senior stuttering over her crush. You know she's never gonna go out with you." I got so mad at that i wanted to punch her.

" And why's that" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer but i was gonna try.

" Cause I heard that Molly Dean was going to ask her out on Friday." When she finished saying that she went outside to the car.

Molly Dean my greatest worst enemy. I don't know why but we hate each other. I think it's because I bumped into her once and didn't say sorry. She was on the swim team and had perfect grades. Who wouldn't want to go out with her. I got sad but I then remenbered I will try my best and ask Marissa to Prom.


	2. Another Day at School

I got into my 2010 black Jaguar XF. I look over and see Cassie texting someone. I turn on the car and leave to school. As we approach school you could see people making out, fighting, the usual high school drama. I park next to a red Porsche. Before I even turn the car off Cassie is out looking for her friends. I see the cheerleader's table and they are staring at the Porsche. Must be a new student. As I get out they look over to me and smile. I smile back not to be rude, and they turn their glare back to the Porsche and giggle.

As I stand next to the Porsche I see a girl looking all nervous and scared inside of the car. It's really funny. I decide to tap on the window and when I do that she jumps which causes all of the cheerleaders to giggle. She looks up and me and looks scared but glad that it wasn't some dude asking her out. She rolls down the window and looks at me with her hazel eyes in curiosity.

" Uh you may want to get out of the car because the bell is about to ring" I say to her, which in return I get a blush. I smile at her because I no how hard it is to make new friends. I stick my hand out to her and introduce myself.

" My name is Alex Kelly and welcome to Reef you will enjoy it here" She looks at me weird." Ok, maybe not so much but you maybe will enjoy it if you hang out with me which I wouldn't mind a pretty lady by my side". She shakes herhead at me and laughs.

"Are you always this flirty with strangers" she asks. I smirk and say" Only the pretty ones. Know that's not fair you know you know my name but i don't know yours."

" I'm Erin Devlin, I know what a weird last name. My dad is european."

" Hey, my last name is weird too Kelly, might as well be a first name but it's cool we're unique." I smile at her and she smiles back. "You may really want to get out of the car, people are staring." She gets out and I look at her outfit. Erin has brown hair and hazel eyes that look green. She's wearing skinny jeans and a blue shirt that says I love cheerleaders too. We look at each other shirts and laugh.

" So you like cheerleaders too huh?" I ask her.

" Yeah who doesn't love them in their little skirts which barely cover anything" She looks at the cheerleaders and smirks then says " They're hot"

" I know and so do they" We start walking towards the front of the school when the cheerleaders stand up and come towards us. I see that Marissa is there with her best friend Summer.

" Hey Marissa" I look at her and smile showing my dimples. She smiles back and were just standing there like idots smiling when i hear some one fake cough. " Hey Summer and ladies" They start giggling and Summer just stares at Erin.

" Well are you going to introduce us to your new friend or are we gonna have to guess her name" Summer says while googling Erin with thosee brown eyes of her and smirking.

" Uh yeah guys this is Erin Devlin, this is Marissa and Summer and the rest of the girls." Erin looks at them and smiles. She takes each of their hands and says hello.

" Aren't you Sophia Devlin sister" Marissa asks. " Yea I am well step sister actually." she says

I look at her suprised and ask" Why didn't you tell me before she's hot you know" Erin makes a disgusted face and hits me in the shoulder and says "Fist of all you didn't ask and second of all ewww, she is not hot, she is all bitchy and mean. Don't go chasing after her"

"Fine I just said she was good looking no need to get violent" I say while rubbing my shoulder"Don't worry I have my eyes on someone else" As I say that I look over to Marissa and she blushes while looking down.

All of the sudden we hear an engine and look toward the parking lot where you see a black BMW park. I laugh as the person in the car tries to get out while getting her bookbag and sunglasses at the same time. We see a girl with brown hair and some jean shorts with a yellow tanktop and some sandals. She starts walking towards us when she hits me in the back of the head with her bookbag.

"Oww, what the hell Jamie, what you do that for." That really hurt, wonder what she has in there I thought.

" Well, you didn't answer your phone when I called. I could have been dying and you wouldn't have known"

" Your not dead so it doesn't matter" I smile at her and she raises her eyebrows and gives me a glare.

" You are so lucky your my friend and keep me entertained." She takes out a piece of gum and starts chewing it.

" Jamie, I want you to meet someone she's new here so be nice to her" I say the last part with a harsh tone so she could get the message.

"Alex, honey I'm nice to everyone except you so stop whining. So where is she"

"Jamie meet Erin Devlin, Erin meet the devil's child Jamie Rossi." They shake hands and start talking.

" Are you and Sophia Devlin related because you both look alike and may I say very rather good looking." Jamie asks.

" Yea I am and you are rather good looking too." Erin says. I make a gagging sound at the last part and in return I get a kick in the shin by Jamie.

" Do you need help getting to your classes because I could help you since I am so nice to everyone" Jamie says and smirks at me. I glare at her.

" Sure, that would be great" Erin says. She takes out her schedule from her bag and gives it to Jamie. She smirks ans says to her " Lucky you and me have all of the same classes exept one which is music 6 period.

Jamie gives the schedule back to Erin when the bell rings. Everyone starts walking to their first period class when I hear Jamie saying to Erin "Let's get going hot stuff" I groan and also start walking towards my class.


	3. The Day

As we enter the school, Jamie and Erin go their separate after saying goodbye to me. I start walking towards my math class when I pass the bathroom I feel being pulled into it. As I enter I see Summer was the one that had pulled me in.

"Uhh, Summer why did you pull me into the bathroom not that I'm complaining either way." She looks at me and then starts reapplying her lipgloss.

"I wanted to ask you a favor"She says.

"Uh, what do you need" I ask her scratching the back of my head. Now I'm really confused. What does she need anyways.

"I like Erin and I want you to ask her what she thinks about me." She looks at me pouting in a weird Summer way.

"Sure. Anything to help a classmate." Jeez is that the best I can do. I'm such a nerd.

" Seriously, classmate Alex, what are you 12." No I am not 12 , little midget but I can't say that to her or not she will have a rageout.

"Ok, anything for a friend" I say emphasizing the friend part.

" That's better. So tell me about you and Marissa" Wait is she serious, we have nothing going on, or do we. What to say.

"What do you mean?" I say nervously. " Nothing is going on"

"Well it's obvious that you like her,and that she likes you, man everyone in the school practically knows exept you to." Wait hold on rewind she likes me. Oh wow she likes, she likes me. My head is doing a happy dance.

"She likes me?" I asked confused. " Me, Alex Kelly she likes me. Yeah right. Nice try Summer. Don't joke like that." I say shaking her shoulders.

"Yea you Alex Kelly, the blonde, friends with Jamie, and the girl that has a sister."

" Wow, that's great I like her too, she's so cute, and hot, I love it when she gets mad, and jelous when the girls are coming up to me. She's is an amazing person. I want to marry her." I say dream dazed about what could happen in the future. I'm snapped back to reality when someone is snapping their fingers at them. I look back at Summer.

" Don't go crazy on me Alex, she likes you, so you got to ask her on a date. She's always talking how cute you are, when you smile, how you look, the nice personality you have, blah blah blah, so annoying." I frown at that last also says"Oh she loves it when you keep eye contact with her and smile that Kelly smile everyone likes."

" How do I approach her though, I just can't go up to her and be like ' Hey Marissa, wanna go on a date on Friday', she will think I'm some crazy freak just coming up to her.

"Fine, you make things so complicated, just try talking to her and then ask her to hang out on friday". Summer says in a 'duh' way.

" Uh, what do I start talking to her about" I ask very confused. Who would have thought that the cool Alex Kelly couldn't start a conversation with a girl.

"Talk to her about shoes and fashion, ok simple." Uh I don't know anything about fashion or shoes but i will try even if I make a fool of myself.

"Ok I will talk to her today. Don't tell anyone. Please."

"Sure, but you better hurry Molly Dean is going to ask her out." Shoot I forgot about her. Better move fast.

"Ok Summer, I'm going now." I open the bathroom door and step out breathing heavingly. When I get to my class I open the door and see that the whole entire class looked who it was and looking at me evil. He yankes of his glasses and clears his throat.

" Ah, what a pleasent surprise Miss Kelly, how nice of you to join us." He says with a sarcastic voice. I look at the class and smile when I see Marissa looking at me and smiling.

"Your very welcome sir, I didn't know if i was gonna make it. I think the bells are not working correctly." I reply with the same sacastic voice he had. I get some snickers from the class.

" Well, take a seat Miss Kelly and please don't be late again." He puts his glasses back on and continues his lecture. I walk to the middle of the class where the empty seat is and guess who I sit next to. You guessed correctly. Marissa. She looks at me and smiles, I smile back and take out my notebook to copy the notes. While I'm coping the notes, a note lands on my desk. Confused I opended it and it said.

_" Where were you really?" MC_

I replied back by saying

_" I was in the bathroom"AK_

I handed her the note and she wrote back

_" Geez really, that long, who were you with, and don't tell me by yourself because I know that I would have gone crazy alone in the bathroom." MC_

I smiled at the note and wrote back

_" I was talking to Summer about Erin"_

I passed it back to her and she smiled at it, she then wrote back

_"That's great , they would look so cute with each other." MC_

I then wrote

_" Yea, so wanna go somewhere to eat lunch of campus.?"_

Before she could write back the bell had rung and everyone was standing up to leave exept us to. She stood up got her bag and passed by me. Before she left she told me

"I'll see you at lunch" She smiled and then walked away.

I was having a feeling that this day was going to change my life forever and I was exited. Now I gotta get my reading book before i'm late to class.


	4. Lunch Date

**Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write. I have been busy with school and life. Hope you enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Alex P.O.V

As second period ended I was of to lunch with Marissa. I have never been so happy in my life. As I was walking I saw Molly Dean walking by. She passed by me and just grazed my shoulders and didn't look back. She thinks she is so cool because she can swim. Well so can I exept not as fast by her.

When I got outside to the quad I saw Marissa talking to Summer. I started walking to them.

" Hey Marissa, and Summer" I said being polite. I smiled at Marissa and she smiled back.

" Hello, Alex I heard you were taking Marissa out to lunch" Summer says while looking at her nails.

"Well you heard right, I am, so Marissa wanna go now." I look at her waiting for an answer.

"Sure, let's go" She grabs my hand and I think I just melted right there. We get to my car and I open the door for her and she smiles. I get into the driver's seat and start driving toward the we get there we get a table and were looking at our menus when I broke the silence.

"So Marissa, you going anywhere for Winter Break" I ask while I took a sip from my coke. She looked up from her menu and smiled.

"Yea, my family is going up the mountains because they have like some cabin up there and they want to spend some time together" She says.

"Me too, were going snowboarding and have a good time together, now lets just hope my sister doesn'truin it with her whining." She laughs and looks at me.

Our food arrives and we keep on talking about school and random stuff. I paid for the lunch and we were outside walking to the car. I opened the door for her and she replied with" such a gentlewoman." When we arrived to school it was almost time for the bell to ring. I stood infront of the car with Marissa next to me.

" I had a really nice time Alex. You are so sweet and caring. Thank you for taking me to lunch." She said while holding my hand.

" Me too" I lean in for a kiss when suddenly she says " I don't kiss on first dates" and she smiles.

" When then lets go on another one, Friday at 8" I say and she smiles. She nods her head and smiles really big. She hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

The bell rings and everyone is standing up getting ready to go to there other classes. She grabs her book bag and with one last kiss on the cheek shes gone.


End file.
